


Like A Moth To The Flames.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anger, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Crying, Dark erotica, Depression, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief, Hate, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Knifeplay, Loss, Loss of Control, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: "Thought we were just taking half?" "We are for now, but we'll be taking something else back next," he says, dark eyes looking into hers before he's gone.





	1. My Eyes Looking Into Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So, I promised once my multi chapter was over there would be more Negan x Maggie and here it is!
> 
> Now I cannot stress enough these fics won't be happy.
> 
> They won't be fluffy.
> 
> They won't be normal.
> 
> They will be angsty, dark, and a lot more.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_My my how things have changed._

It's something they are still getting used to.

Something not a single one of em ever thought would happen.

Belonging to someone.

Sharing their supplies.

 _Working_ for someone.

But it'd happened.

Happened a hell of a lot faster than he knew they'd ever dreamed it would.

Lost people faster than they'd ever thought.

But that was the world now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Take or have taken._

He'd seen the way they looked at him when he'd come through the gates.

Stepped one boot in their little "Sanctuary" in a world where a place like this no longer existed.

They'd taken half.

No more.

No less.

Taken half of everything they needed and not one more fucking thing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until he'd seen her.

Seen hazel green eyes glaring at him.

Beautiful face stripped clean of every single emotion except one.

Hate.

Hate for the man that'd stepped in and taken everything from them and just kept taking.

A smile crept across his face, dark eyes locked with hers.

_Eye to eye. Face to face._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got everything we came for." 

"Not everything," he says, each word a deep rumble as Simon looked at him.

"Thought we were just taking half?" 

"We are for now, but we'll be taking something else back next," he says, dark eyes looking into hers before he's gone.


	2. I Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shes part of the haul today Rick."
> 
> "That wasn't the deal."
> 
> "She comes or my men finish where we left off before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So next chapters gonna be longer.
> 
> Smuttier.
> 
> Dirty, flithy, and dark. I cannot stress dark erotica enough for the next chapter guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He spends most of the week alone.

Walking along the fences around the compound, roaming around the grounds and the woods.

Dark eyes looking up at the silvery glow of moonlight washing over the trees, and laying a gentle kiss on dark green leaves. 

Gloved fingers grasping around Lucille, as he walked further in.

_She reminds me of you._

He hadn't thought about her in those final days. His Lucy, beautiful, and perfect.

Darkened hair, and soft lips. 

She'd loved him.

Been there beside him.

Always soothed away every trouble, every pain, oh god he missed her, but she was still here.

Still always beside him.

 _She_ reminded him of Lucy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't help the chuckle.

Couldn't help thinking about if Lucy and her..........

Lips hungrily discovering each other, slender fingers running through hair, groping, touching.

"Oh Luce," he says, dark eyes half lidded as his body leaned back against a tree. 

Hand running along darkened denim, palming himself and losing himself in the image of those beauties.

Bare, wanting, and needing.

All his and no one elses.

Smile beaming like a wolf with its prey.

"She'll be ours soon babe. I promise."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunrise comes sooner than expected, that day.

Bright oranges and yellows brightening the purple and blue that'd been there before.

Simon says nothing as he climbs into the SUV beside him closing the door.

_It's time._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a moment of hesitation as the horn blares, and the gates finally open.

Dark eyes staring down bright blue as he drives past Rick, and the others standing around.

Some pretend they don't see.

_Don't Look, Don't see, huh?_

"Simon," he says, smile brighter than the morning sunrise washing over all beneath it.

"Why don't you and the boys start gathering."

"You got it."

A sigh escapes from between his lips as he leans back. Eyes wandering over them, watching them fucking whisper among themselves. 

Seeing their looks.

Their hate.

_Still so much fight._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until he sees her.

Coming toward him, with the same look she'd had last time.

"These people need this," she says, every word nearly spat at him.

"I told you, I told you all you work for me now."

Shes silent for a moment, slender fingertips moving along her side, and behind her as he sits up dark eyes staring directly into her own.

Challenging her before Ricks hand grabs hers.

"Maggie," he says, softly, barely even audible.

"He killed him," she says, eyes looking near edge of crying, but still filled with so, so much rage its almost fucking beautiful to him.

"Ain't something that concerns you Rick. It's between us," he says, eyes meeting hers once again before he pops the door open and snatches her away from him.

"Shes part of the haul today Rick."

"That wasn't the deal."

"She comes or my men finish where we left off before."

He's smirking, nearly fucking laughing in his face as his hand rips the knife from the back of her jeans and shoves it into his own.

"You won't be needing that to keep you safe anymore," he says, lips against her ear. "You got me gorgeous."

Shes screaming, thrashing, and slapping at him. Yelling, and fighting until he forces her up into the SUV and they're gone.


	3. Broken, Lost, Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're special," he says, voice no more than a deep whisper.
> 
> "Just like my Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I am so, so sorry for taking freaking forever to finally finish this guys. Life's been a little crazy, but, I did finish it!
> 
> I am planning more Negan X Maggie fics because the world needs more.
> 
> I'm also working on a few new Rick X Beth fics too.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Look at her._

Sometimes he still feels her hair slipping between his fingers. Long glossy strands as dark as the night, splayed over his chest after they'd just had sex.

The soft pepper of her kisses along his jaw, and against his lips.

Swore he'd smelled her perfume drifting on the wind only to find nothing there.

But now......that'd changed.

Changed the minute he'd looked in _her_ eyes and seen her again.

Alive.

Beautiful.

Perfect, just like that very first time he'd seen her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing is said the entire ride toward the compound.

Small talk, and oh hows the fucking weather seeming only like more of a taunt than anything actual considering everything that'd happened in their short time knowing one another.

Dark eyes glancing beside him and seeing hazel green, frozen, staring, eyeing him as if she was waiting for that perfect moment when her time would come. Her time to end the monster like some fairy tales ending.

But it's not something he cares about.

Because shes _here_ she's here and with _him._

Before shes diving across the seat, fingers grasping the wheel and trying to yank them off the road. Fighting against his strength as his hands grasp the wheel tighter and gain control, boot hitting the brake and bringing the SUV to a halt as the others stop not too far behind and come running forward guns raised and held on her through the glass.

"Don't!" he says, voice low, angry, dark eyes staring at his men as they lower their guns and nod in understanding.

"I'll handle her, head on back. We'll be there in a while."

"Sir, are-are you sure?"

"You take orders, survived this long because you've always done it."

"Okay."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't take them long to drive off, to leave his men, the supplies, everything behind them.

Shes silent beside him, eyes watching everything around them as the SUV drives on.

Taking them farther, and farther out.

Before they stop.

Tires skidding to a halt, as the engines gentle purr fades into the same dead silence so much of the world had faded into these days. A silence, he'd struggled with in the beginning. No laughter, no cars, the sound of her voice no longer filling his days but only his dreams.

It's silent between them, but really, what the fuck were they supposed to say to each other?

He's still, popping open the door to his side of the SUV, making his way around to her side, gloved fingers grasping the door handle and yanking it open.

Hands grasping onto denim clad legs, kicking, and struggling against him.

"Calm down," he says, low, but enough, she can hear him.

Dark eyes looking down at the curved, body teasingly hidden beneath a few pieces of fabric and cloth.

"Get your fucking hands off me! Murderer!" she screams, loud, and shrill, and everything he'd expected, but still, it's something he finds an odd sense of pleasure in seeing how much he can make her feel in just a few simple grasps on her body.

"I warned you all that night, didn't I? I told you only _one_ had to die, but no. You just couldn't take it, could you?"

It's silent between them once more, hazel green eyes staring at him, as his hands grasp into her and yank her down closer to where he's standing.

" _You_ all of you killed them not me," he says, dark eyes staring down at her, as a smile slowly creeps across his face. A smile that causes her hand to strike out suddenly, and connect with his face.

Slender fingers, leaving a burning sting on his cheek, as a laugh fills the silence all around them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he's reaching behind him, fingers hooking the knife he'd taken from her and dragging it over her stomach.

Watching the hate slowly turn to a look of panic behind her eyes.

"You're special," he says, voice no more than a deep whisper.

"Just like my Lucy."

Shes silent, eyes following the shimmering blade slowly inching between her breasts, and down to the top of her jeans. 

_One false move._

Before he's leaning forward, lips ghosting over her flesh, breathing her in, moving closer, and closer, until all he can feel is her beneath him and the knife grasped in his hand.

"Perfect, absolutely fucking perfect."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the knife slicing through her shirt fills the gap of words between them before she starts fighting again.

Trying to kick him away, and slapping at him before his hand grasps her wrists and pins her arms high above her head.

_So, so fucking beautiful._

"Shush now," he says, whispered against soft pink lips as she leans forward and spits in his face.

Something he knows should make him angry, but it doesn't he just smiles.

Bringing the blade lower, and slicing her perfect flesh, drawing a small, thin trail of red pearling to the surface, lowering down as dark eyes hold locked with hers as his tongue swipes away her blood.

Drinking her.

Tasting her.

Teeth working open her jeans, as she screams and continue to struggle even though they both know she can't get away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fingers tugging at her jeans and yanking them down the length of shapely legs, before the final piece of cloth is sliced off of her and shes bare.

Exposed from the waist down and trembling in shame, anger, rage.

Shaking and fighting as the blade presses against her stomach again.

Dragging over her.

"Don't, please, please don't, I'm-"

"Shh," he says, low, and hushed as he reaches between them working open his jeans.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cock aching, and hard.

_Lucy._

Its the last thing he can think of, the last sight, he takes a look at, leaned in the SUV.

Lucille.

What she is now, and what she used to be, before he's inside her.

Forcing his entire length inside her, and milking a scream from the fragile mess beneath him.

Blade pressed hard against her throat.

Eyes frozen on Lucille.

Watching them.

Watching him.

Hips pounding into her.

Lost in the feel, of her beneath him.

Warm.

Wet.

_Alive._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nipples scraping against his chest, and his jacket.

Legs shaking, and trying to work between them to kick him off.

Screaming, and breaking, beneath him with every single thrust into her.

Cock working deeper, and deeper inside wet, yielding flesh. Aching, and wanting.

Burning to feel the simple pleasure of carnal animal like release.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Body slamming against hers.

Hips snapping and causing her to squeal beneath him.

Screaming.

Lost in a strange mingle of painful pleasure and pure fucking hate for the thing that kept ripping her world apart every time they met.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming undone within her, lips peppering her cheek, and turning face with wet kisses and hot uneven breath.

Pulling back from her, and seeing the stream of red, and white mingling together and staining soft smooth thighs.

Eyes watching her, fall in the dirt quivering, eyes shiny and wet with tears.

Before he's grasping her arm, pulling her back toward the SUV and him.

Taking her home.


End file.
